


Wedding Celebrations

by courgette96



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Leia deserves better, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Top Hux, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courgette96/pseuds/courgette96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is a good boy for his new step-father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the kink meme. That I wrote. Because I am trash.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine

Leia had wanted a wedding in the woods. Something about fond memories, and nature. Hux hadn’t listened, because he didn’t care enough not to agree with anything she wanted.

Leia thought he was spoiling her. He didn’t feel the need to correct her.

Besides, her choice for a location proved to be most inspired. These woods are dense and dark, the only light at this time of the day coming from the celebration that is going on thirty meters away. Unless someone were to specifically come here, Hux and Ben won’t be seen.

The nineteen year old should be thankful ; there are compromising positions, and then there is bending forward with hands braced against a tree, ass in the air and thrusting backwards to take in deeper your step father’s finger. Added to that is the consideration that little Ben is quite vocal, moaning loudly in pleasure and want whenever Hux pulls back.

So yes, his stepson should be very thankful that his mother chose to get married in the woods.

“Quiet now, Ben,” Hux chides as he works in a second finger. “You wouldn’t want anyone to hear you, would you?” Not that it is possible, but that isn’t really the point.

Ben nods shakily, his entire body trembling from the strain of remaining upright. It is a job that requires two hands, otherwise Hux is certain one of them would be used to muffle the moans and keens that escape Ben’s mouth despite his best efforts.

“Please,” he whimpers, voice high and desperate. “Please, I -ah!”

His knees buckle when Hux presses sharply against his prostate, and he would have fallen to his knees if it weren’t for Hux’s arm wrapped around him.

A pity really. Ben looks so very good on his knees, but the dirt and moss stains that would come from it would be too conspicuous.

“Oh, Ben,” Hux tuts. “You almost got your suit dirty.” He leans forward, lips right next to his ear. “Back in position now.”

Ben whimpers as he complies. “I’m sorry…” he slurs out, the last vowel trailing into a moan as a third finger comes to stretch him open. It all makes for horrible enunciation, but Hux is more than willing to let it slide this time around. Too many demands are nonconductive to proper learning.

But Ben can also be such a stubborn little boy, so perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to drive the lesson home. A crook of his finger, a press, and the nineteen year old nearly collapses once more. “What a shame that would have been,” Hux croons, lips pulling into a savage grin. “You look so pretty, all dressed up for me.”

He is stretched out enough now, and they do need to finish quickly less people begin to wonder where the groom has gone. Besides, Ben is almost weeping for it, and who is Hux to deny him?

His father, more or less. The thought sends a wave a heat surging through him, making him roughly grab Ben’s hips and pull him closer, making Ben arch his back and all but present his ass to him.

Hux presses his cock in between Ben’s two cheeks, and is rewarded by delirious babble when he doesn’t move any further.

“Please, please…” Ben cannot stop slurring now, his deep voice at odds with the absolute mekness in his tone. It is one of his favorite things about Ben - but he has many favorite things, so maybe that isn’t saying all that much beyond the fact that Ben is far too beguiling for his own good.

“Please what, Ben?” Hux presses. “Use your words.”

They’ve played this game hundreds of times, effectively destroying any reserve Ben might have had in the process. “Please fuck me!” He cries out, thrusting back and rutting as much as he is able. “Daddy, please!”

Oh, yes, Ben _does_ know what he likes. Knows it so well Hux has no doubt the little minx has manipulated him with it more than once. Moaning that name like a well-trained whore, hoping to entice him. Hux shouldn’t reward him for that.

But then again, Hux _likes_ it. He likes the way Ben flushes when he says it, both embarrassed and terribly turned on. He likes how he can make this tall, broad young man look all delicate and weak beneath him.

He likes how his initial plan to seduce Leia Organa has wielded such an unexpected prize.

The thought makes him chuckle with glee, and it is with a wicked kind of joy that he adds in mock shock: “Ben! Such language! And so loud too!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Daddy.” Ben whimpers, turning his head to face Hux. His eyes look darker somehow, all wide and desperate, and so, so needy. “I want it so much, please let me have it.”

“Only good boys deserve a reward, Ben,” he comments, slowly reaching over to grab Ben’s leaking cock. His boy gasps, eyes closing as his bites his lips. Trying to be silent, trying to be whatever Hux wants him to be. Such a sweet thing.“Will you be good?”

Ben nods vigorously, still biting his lips.

“Oh no, that won’t do.” The hand wrapped around his cock squeezes, making Ben’s eyes fly open as a choked noise escapes from his lips. “I told you to use your words, like a big boy. You’re not going to disobey, are you?”

“No!” Ben gasps. “I’ll be good, I’ll be very very good! Your good boy, I - ah!”

The brutal thrust makes both of them gasp, Ben from surprise at the sudden stretch, and Hux from awe at how _tight_ his boy still is. Not as much as in the beginning of course, but that is only a testament to just how long this ass has been his, just how well used it is. Delicious.

“Oh you _are_ good,” he growls as he steadies himself, his grip on Ben’s hips tightening even more. The boy will walk away with bruises, and will love every single one of them. Hux caught him looking in the mirror more than once, black eyes shining with pride as they looked at the marks on his skin.

When they have both caught their breath, Hux begins to move again. Slow, steady thrust that do not accelerate despite Ben’s whimpers and pleas. Every time he changes his angle slightly, until he finds the angle that makes Ben’s head fly back and his knees buckle.

And when he has found it he purposefully moves away, and Ben all but sobs for it. But that would be too easy, and his boy does so well when put in front of a challenge.

“Are you happy, Ben?” He asks, his voice far rougher than it was moments ago. “I am really your father now.”

He hits Ben’s prostate then, just for the pleasure of sensing Ben’s composure shatter as he answers.

“Yes, yes!”

“I know you’ve waited for a very long time. I could see it, how antsy you were near the altar.” He leans forward, pressing a kiss against the back of Ben’s neck. “Were you jealous, when I kissed your mother?” Another kiss, then a grin. “Did you wish it was you?”

It takes a while for Ben to steady himself, his breath coming out in very loud pants when it isn’t cut out short by Hux’s continued thrusts. “Yes. But I did nothing!” He reassures quickly, as if Hux didn’t already know. “I was good, like you told me to… Ah!”

“Yes, yes you were very good,” Hux cooes sweetly, even as he now repeatedly hits Ben’s prostate, unrelenting and much faster now. His boy keens and mewls, a litany of praise falling from his lips. Senseless babble, really, but Hux could listen to the slurred, his pitched “Daddy” his entire life without getting bored.

Maybe he should record it, put it in his I-Pod to listen to as he goes jogging? Or maybe he could have Ben listen to it, see his beautiful little boy blush and then make him keen some more?

Thoughts for later.

“But you’ll have to be very good for a while longer,” he continues. “I’m leaving, Ben. I’ll be leaving with your mother for two full weeks, to an island under the sun. Alone on the beach, in the sea, in _bed_ with her, and you’ll be all alone in the house. Without your daddy to look after you.” He caresses Ben’s cheek with the tip of his finger, scratching ever so slightly as it pulls aways. “How will you ever manage?”

Ben doesn’t answer, though he does try. But his breath it too short, Hux’s thrust too well-aimed, and all he can do is turn towards him with wide, earnest eyes that try to say a thousand words at once.

A message Hux has received, but that doesn’t stop him from playing some more. “You’ll try to behave, I know,” he continues sweetly, before sighing. “But you can be so very naughty at times. That little stunt you pulled with the Dameron boy…” He tuts. “Such a filthy, filthy thing.”

“You weren’t there!” Ben whines then, childish and petulant. “You were al.. always with _her_ , and I -” He gasps, head falling back. “Oh, _Daddy!_ ”

“And you wanted my attention?” Hux presses with a shark-like grin. “Is that it? You wanted Daddy to look at you?”

“Yes,” his boy moans in return, “Yes, yes yes! I always want you to think of me. Always. I need you, I - please!”

Hux chuckles then, peppering the back of Ben’s neck with kisses. “Well, you shouldn’t worry, darling,” he croons. “Daddy always thinks of you. Even for the next two weeks, I’ll be thinking of you, of my sweet boy whom I left at home. I’ll think about how lonely you must feel, every day, until I get home.”

“And.. And when you do?” Ben forces out, voice breathless. “When you get back home, what..?”

“And then,” Hux purs right against the shell of his ear, “I’ll show my good boy just how much I missed him.”

He closes his hand around Ben’s cock again, caressing it in slow pumps, knowing it’s all it will take to make his boy go wild.

“Daddy…!” Ben begs, urgency and need and desperation all wrapped in one word, all because he is still trying to be good.

And Hux rewards good behavior.

“Come, my sweet boy,” he whispers, kissing the shell of his ear. “Come for your Daddy.”

That’s all it takes to send Ben over the edge, bucking and moaning and nearly weeping from it. One of his keens in so high pitched Hux muffles it with his hand, pinning Ben against the tree. The lack of leverage only drives him wilder as he ride the wave. The erratic trashing, the tightening around him is too much for Hux as well and he comes, muffling his groan in Ben’s shoulder.

It takes some time for the two of them to regain their breath, but they do need to return soon. Hux is the first to stand, pulling out of Ben. He takes a moment to lament the fact that darkness keeps him from seeing the cum trickle down his boy’s leg, and then quickly assesses his own state.

He barely took down his slacks for their little tryst, and though they look a little wrinkled when he pulls them back up, it is nothing conspicuous or that cannot be easily brushed aside. Ben, on the other hand, is still collapsed against the tree, his dark hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, his naked thighs trembling in the cold air even as he lacks the will to get dressed.

Fucked out is the term, Hux thinks with pride.

He pulls out the handkerchief from his front pocket, and dabs away the worst of his boy’s mess. Fortunately, most of his cum landed on the tree, and the few splashes that landed on the bottom of his shirt will be hidden once he tucks it in.

Halfway through the process Ben begins to move again, moving his legs to accommodate Hux’s hands and pulling his pants up once he is done.

Hux drops the handkerchief to the floor. He’ll tell Leia he lost it. Not that she’ll care, most likely.

“Are you ready to go?” He asks softly, stepping forward to cup Ben’s cheek in his hand.

His boy nods shakily. “I.. Yeah,” he says, his lips pull back in a rueful half-smile. “I mean, as ready as I’ll ever be. Anyway, the guests won’t actually be shocked to see me like this. They’ll just assume I’m drunk, or something.”

“Good,” Hux whispers, leaning forward to quickly peck Ben’s lips. “Let’s go back then.”

The way back towards the party feels dreadfully short, and all too soon Hux is assaulted with mediocre music and overly enthusiastic guests. Half these people he doesn’t know, a quarter he only invited for show, and the rest have either left already or are too drunk to be of any use.

Ben spots his cousin and makes his way towards her, though not before giving Hux one last look. Hux nods, and watches as his boy disappears into the crowd.

He makes his own way towards his new wife, easily spotted in her stark white dress. He believes she chose it not so much out of tradition, but because she is genuinely fond of the color. It does suit her, he notes dispassionately. He is certain many men are jealous of him tonight. 

“There you are,” Leia beams as he sits next to her. “I thought you’d gotten lost!”

He chuckles sheepishly. “No, no, I was just talking to Ben. I didn’t mean for it to take this long, but I guess we had a lot to say in the end.”

“I can hardly imagine why,” she says teasingly, eyes full of understanding. “You two should take the time you need. I don’t mind at all.”

Hux finds it hilarious. 

“I’m glad the two of you get along,” she continues with a soft smile, taking his hand. “It means a lot to me that you spend so much time with him.” Her tone turns slightly sad. “He needs it after… well, after Han.”

 _Oh, does he ever_ , Hux thinks. “It’s really a pleasure,” he says instead, and is rewarded with a bright smile.

“Come here,” she whispers, pulling him towards her.

As she kisses him he closes his eyes, and imagines darker hair and fuller lips.


End file.
